


A New Family

by Artemis_Egeria



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AUgust 2020, AUgust Day 14, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Billy and Tommy may be OOC, Blood Drinking, F/M, Gen, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Young Avengers Cameos, no direct biting or anything, not human blood, references to violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Egeria/pseuds/Artemis_Egeria
Summary: Billy wakes up the night after a confusing attack to find himself resting comfortably. But who helped him, and where is Tommy?
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: AE's Scarlet Vision AUgust 2020, AUgust 2020





	A New Family

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled a bit with this prompt, but I had fun with the idea I settled on. Slightly inspired by Twilight, but only the found family and vegetarian vampire parts.

Billy was just coming to awareness as he heard a gentle knock on the door. The room he was in was dark. He didn’t know where he was, but his groggy mind was more focused on the stiffness and cold in every part of his body.

He was not sure how much time had passed when the knock sounded a little more insistently. He called for the person to come in. A tall man wearing an immaculate three-piece suit walked in carrying a tray bearing a goblet of dark red liquid. “Hello, William.”

“How do you know my name?” He was instantly on guard, despite knowing that he had no hope of defending himself in his current state.

“Your brother woke up before you. He told us.”

“Is he okay? Where are we? What’s going on?”

“Thomas is well. We are in the home of myself and my wife. The last question requires a more-involved answer.” The man set down the goblet on the bedside table. “I promise I will explain everything, but you should drink this first.”

Billy picked up the goblet and almost spilled it across the bed when he studied it more closely and realized what it was. “No!” he screamed. “No, I won’t drink human blood. You can’t make me.”

Billy put the goblet back on the table. His hands were shaking too much to hold it. Memories of the previous night were beginning to return to him. He and Billy were walking home. The rest was just being startled by a pair of pursuers wearing antique clothes and flashes of teeth.

Then, darkness.

The man was eying him sympathetically. “I am truly sorry that you have been forced into this life against your will, but you will feel much better after you drink the blood. I assure you, it is not from a human. We hunt only animals and only those that are already overpopulating the given ecosystem.”

Billy didn’t know why, but he wanted to believe the man. His eyes were sincere and sorrowful. Billy broke down then. He buried his head in his hands and sobbed. Through his hiccupping, he heard the man’s steps move away from him. “I will give you more time to get used to the idea. You do not need to feed immediately. If you need anything, pull the cord above your head. We will be alerted, and one of us will come to assist you.” The door closed softly, and there was silence once more.

An indeterminate amount of time passed. Billy’s tears eventually died out. He was exhausted from the ordeal the night before and the maelstrom of emotions that just rushed through him. But he became aware that he could not ignore his growing hunger. The cup on the bedside table began to smell more and more appetizing.

Part of Billy was still horrified, but he believed the man’s claim that it did not belong to a human. It smelled different, somehow. When his stomach finally overruled his judgment, he took a sip and found that it tasted pleasant. A few more sips did bring him greater strength. By the time he had finished the whole goblet, he was feeling almost back to normal.

He found the courage to venture outside the room. The man had not told him that he was to stay where he was. After traveling down a long hallway with many doors, he reached a staircase. He worked his way gingerly down each step. At first he didn’t know where to go when he reached the bottom, but he heard laughter coming from the right.

He let those sounds be his guides. The space opened into a kitchen with a large dining table. Everyone looked up when he entered. Billy was tempted to run away, but Tommy waved him over. He was already talking animatedly to a number of people who looked to be about their age.

A woman who looked to be in her early thirties sat across from Tommy. She was the only other apparent adult aside from the man who had first spoken to Billy. She gestured to an empty seat. “Please, sit. You must have many questions.”

Billy nodded, not trusting his voice. “Do not worry. We will tell you everything.”

At that point, the man came in from a side room and sat beside the woman, who must be the wife he mentioned. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and she turned her face to kiss him. One of the teenagers scowled at them. “Together two thousand years, and the PDA never ends.” There were noises of agreement all around.

The man and woman smiled at each other, undeterred by the criticism. “Apologies, but I am simply not immune to Wanda’s charms.”

“And I cannot ignore a face as handsome as Vision’s.” The man glanced down before catching sight of Billy.

“Ah, it is good to see you joining us. As you’ve just heard, I am Vision, this is my wife Wanda. We were both turned over two thousand years ago.” Billy nodded dumbly when Vision paused, as if waiting for questions. When Billy remained silent, he continued, “This is our home. The rest of our household is around us as you can see.” He introduced all the teenagers: Kamala, America, Miles, Sam, David, Amadeus, and Kate. Billy did not think he would be able to remember everyone’s names, but they all waved at him in a friendly fashion. Billy returned the gesture.

“I regret the circumstances of our meeting, but all of our children have come to us in the same way over the centuries. We take it upon ourselves to rescue those who have been turned violently and against their will. Our home will remain open to you both as long as you would like.”

Billy glanced at Tommy. He could tell that his brother was ready to stay. It did seem like the ideal solution to what could be a terrible tragedy. But there was some unfinished business he had to attend to. “Can we say goodbye to our foster-family?” Billy had always gotten along better with them than Tommy had. His brother glared at him, but he simply shrugged.

“Of course. Wanda and I will accompany you if you wish.”

“Yes!” shouted Tommy.

Wanda grinned at him. “If you’re certain, we will be happy to go with you.”

“Can we get it over with today?”

“Yes,” Wanda replied. She stood to peek out a window covered with elaborate brocade curtains. “It is dark now. We can leave whenever you are both ready.”

Tommy jumped up and urged Billy out of his seat. “If we’re going to do this, let’s go.” Billy nodded.

Vision asked where their foster-family lived as he led them to a garage. When they started pulling away, Billy took in the whole view of the house that would be his new home. It was a sprawling mansion that Billy looked forward to exploring. As Wanda glanced toward the backseat to smile at them reassuringly and ask if there was anything they should know about their foster-parents, Billy let Tommy answer. He was lost in thoughts about how these were people he would like to build a life with.


End file.
